


Because you're honest (And im not)

by Aaerie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, Boy x boy, Crime fighting baddies lmao, Lol its mostly just Jūgo and Sasuke the entire time, M/M, Traveling, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, naruto fanfic, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerie/pseuds/Aaerie
Summary: Jūgo follows Sasuke on his trip to redemption. Who would have known that they'd end up fighting crime all over the world?
Relationships: Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Juugo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Social Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fic is in progress! Just a small warning for those of you that don't like uncompleted or in progress fics. I will be posting this fic frequently, maybe twice in a week if possible. :)

It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke left the hidden leaf. After spending some time in a cell back at the village, he realized that all he wanted was to be alone and think things over. But Sasuke found himself not thinking of much these days. He did find the quiet of the forest calming though.

Even though he knew it wasn't a good idea, all he wanted to do was get away from humanity so that no one could ever see a glimpse of his face ever again. He knew that would never happen though, Naruto and Sakura would always drag him back if he ever faced the darkness again. Sasuke wasn’t a helpless child who couldn’t make his own decisions, he just wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted. He sensed something, or _someone._ It was a very familiar chakra signature and he can tell its Jūgo’s, that must’ve meant he was close to the Sound village. He could feel Jūgos chakra signature getting closer, and he didn’t know why as he’d asked for no one to follow him. Sasuke didn’t stop and wait, if Jūgo really needed to speak with him, he’d catch up. 

Eventually, Jūgo caught up, and Sasuke was alerted by the rustling of the bushes. Jūgo emerged, looking out of breath and nervous. Sasuke turned around to face him and raised his eyebrow as if to tell Jūgo to speak. 

“I know that you said you didn’t want anyone with you on your trip when you left, but…” Jūgo stopped, wondering if he should continue, or just leave Sasuke alone like the Uchiha desired.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked in a flat, monotone voice.

“I just… I don’t know whether I should say anything because my reasons for following you out here are so… _selfish...”_ Jūgo continued, finally finding his voice. “I followed you here because.. I can’t control my rages anymore, and every day that I’m at the Northern hideout, they get worse and worse. You’re the only person other than Kimimaro that’s been able to control me. I don’t want to hurt any more innocent people.”

Sasuke paused, thinking about what Jūgo had just said. He knew that what Jūgo said was true, he was the most honest person he’d ever met, Jūgo never lied. What Jūgo said was just proof that he was human under his reputation as a monster. Sasuke sympathized with him, but he would never tell.

“Hn.” That’s all Sasuke says as he turns around again, and starts walking away, the tone of his voice signaling for Jūgo to follow.

_

The sun had already set, and the pair were both sitting at the “campfire” they had made earlier. Jūgo desperately searched for a way to break the silence, but it seemed that Sasuke didn’t care much about how quiet it was. Neither of them had amazing social skills.

Sasuke was exhausted, and the way that Jūgo was looking at him with those eyes of desperation tired him all the more. He decided to pull out his sleeping bag and go to sleep for the night, he trusted that Jūgo would take first watch.

Jūgo takes first watch, but instead decides to let Sasuke sleep the entire night, he had seemed tired before.

_

Sasuke awoke the next morning, surprised to find that it was light out. He sat up, and Jūgo was sitting near the fire.

“Good morning, well actually, good _afternoon.”_ Jūgo said, Sasuke could hear the laugh in his voice. The ice was finally broken.

“Why didn’t you wake me up when it was my turn to take watch?” Sasuke asked, but in reality, he knew the answer. Jūgo was a considerate person, he was the type to let you sleep as long as you wanted if you seemed tired the day before.

“You seemed tired, of course I wasn’t going to wake you up.” Jūgo said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t need to be spoiled, I’m an adult.” It was true, but just barely, Sasuke had only recently filled 18. “But I appreciate it, thank you.” Just the sound of those two words coming out of his mouth sounded foreign, he wasn’t one to thank people. 

Jūgo sighed a sigh of relief, he was relieved that the ice was broken. The rest of the trip would be a lot better this way.

“So, where are we going?” Jūgo asked, he had been wondering for a while.

“Nowhere specific, just as far away as possible. I do know that there’s a town nearby, I was planning on going there, but we don-” Sasuke paused when he realized he was rambling. Uchihas did not ramble.


	2. The Land of Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Jūgo stay at the hidden hot springs village and encounter a group of minor bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! ft: uncharacteristically nice Sasuke :)

“If we start walking now, we can make it to the land of steam by tomorrow morning,” Sasuke said, looking at his map for guidance. 

“The land of Steam, we’ve been there before right, with Karin and Suigetsu?” 

“Yes, the nearest village is in the land of steam, it's the hot springs village.” All of Taka had gone to the Land of steam about a year or so back, and they all stayed at the hot springs. Sasuke shuddered, remembering the harassment he got from Karin, and how she decided to steal his toothbrush.

“Ah, I see... I guess it would be nicer to sleep in a bed at the village than on a cold cell floor.” J ūgo recalled his sleeping arrangements back at the hideout. It was too dangerous to provide him any furniture, so he just slept on the cold floor. However, this decision wasn’t forced upon him by Orochimaru, in fact, Jūgo himself was the one to suggest it. But he was with Sasuke now, he wouldn’t hurt another innocent person.

“Hn.” 

The pair packed up their few belongings and started heading towards the village. They walked on in comfortable silence.

_

Sasuke and J ūgo dropped their bags at the entrance of their room at the inn. The trip went by faster than Jūgo initially thought, with neither of them really engaging in conversations and all. It was a nice place, with lots of room. Jūgo looked at the two folded up futons, and he suddenly remembered that he hadn't slept the night before. He felt tired, but he wouldn’t sleep until night came.

“I really only need to stock up on some supplies, but we can go do other things as well. You don’t ever get the chance to go to a hot spring correct?” Sasuke inquired, he didn’t know why he was trying to be so considerate.

“Yes that sounds nice, it  _ has _ been a while since I’ve been anywhere nice.” Jūgo really looked forward to some relaxing time.

They decided to go out into town to stock up on some useful supplies. Jūgo couldn’t help but notice that he and Sasuke were getting stared at. He couldn’t tell if it was because of how gigantic he was, or if it was because they knew who Sasuke was. It didn’t look like Sasuke really cared, or maybe he just didn’t notice.

_

After stocking up on supplies, the pair decided to find a suitable place to eat. Eventually, Sasuke settled on a place that looked oddly like Ichiraku ramen. 

“I thought you didn’t like ramen?” Jūgo remembered that Sasuke always seemed to show a great distaste for the dish.

“I’m in the mood for some now,” Sasuke replied and Jūgo nods.

The meal consisted of idle chatter with brief words from Jūgo, and nods and “Hns” from Sasuke. The ramen was good, but Sasuke didn’t think it was as good as Ichiraku's. He would never admit that he actually liked the ramen back in the leaf, Naruto would have a field day. The sun was already starting to set.

They finish their meal and Jūgo offers to pay, but Sasuke insists instead. He  _ was _ the one to suggest the meal after all.

On the walk back to the inn, they walked past some shady looking goons. It seemed that they were running away from something, something that  _ they _ caused, and they smelled like smoke and ash.

Jūgo frantically tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. “Sasuke, look at that!” Jūgo pointed upwards to a burning apartment building. They could both hear it now, there were screams of terror coming from the building. They suddenly both knew that the men that had run past them were the culprits. They probably set the building on fire so they could rob the place.

Sasuke wanted to run the other way, but he knew that it wasn’t the right thing to do and that Naruto and Sakura wouldn’t be happy with him. 

“Emergency services are already trying to get the victims out of the building, let’s follow those guys, I know they did it.” Jūgo nodded, Such an act of kindness was out of the ordinary for Sasuke, he could tell that Sasuke really  _ was _ trying to change and atone for his sins.

_

Sasuke wasn’t the best sensory ninja, but from the faint chakra signatures he had gotten earlier, he was able to pinpoint the locations of the bandits. They finally come across them near a waterfall, they were all laughing and showing off the belongings that they stole from the apartment. It was disgusting even to someone as indifferent as Sasuke.

Sasuke signaled for Jūgo to move in, but Jūgo wasn’t moving. He looked out of it.

Jūgo felt a rage coming. Those bastards took pride in terrorizing people when he himself sacrificed everything in his life to keep others safe so he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Those guys just flaunted what they did to those poor civilians like it was nothing. How come they got to be happy when all Jūgo did was suffer for the fear that he would hurt others? He was beginning to see red. He could barely feel Sasuke shaking him, trying to get him to snap the hell out of it, but it was too late.

Jūgo leaped into view, fully transforming into his Sage mode. Sasuke jumped out after him, but Jūgo's destructive abilities had already taken their course. He was pummeling them one by one.

“Jūgo! Snap out of it!” Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan was activated now. The swirling of the Mangekyo Sharingan was at last able to pull Jūgo out of his trance. He finally came to, and what he saw in front of him were at least 5 guys writhing on the floor in pain.

“Jūgo, don’t think about it, let’s just take these guys to the police.” It was like their roles were reversed, Jūgo was usually the voice of reason.

“I..I... lost control again, and I hurt someone.” Jūgo looked disgusted with his actions.

“They deserved it, you’re a fool if you think what you’re in the wrong. I realize now that what they did probably struck a chord with you..” Sasuke gave his best attempt at coaxing, but It sounded more like he was scolding the giant man.

Jūgo knew it was necessary to stop the bandits, but he was disappointed with himself for losing control like that. ”  _ I’m an adult, I need to be able to control myself..”  _ He thought to himself. For now, he preferred not to say anything.

_

After dragging the bandits to the local police station, Sasuke and Jūgo were greeted with a pleasant surprise. Although they were minor criminals, the sheriff paid them both a substantial amount of money for their kindness. Sasuke would be lying if he said that it didn’t feel good to help another person. He’d always been caught up with revenge on his brother, maybe he should start being nice for a change.  _ It sounded kinda hard. _

Jūgo still hadn’t spoken since he lost control, and Sasuke figured he should let Jūgo have some peace and quiet to think. If Sasuke were in the same situation as him, he certainly would’ve wanted to be left alone.

Once they arrived back at the inn, Sasuke decided to turn in for the night. He figured Jūgo was going to sleep as well, but he was surprised when Jūgo left their room at the inn with a towel in his hand. It seemed that he really did want to bathe in hot springs after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: iLl UpLoAd TwIcE a WeEk If I cAn
> 
> Also me: Uploads not even 24 hours after the first chapter


	3. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Jūgo have a conversation about feelings, and it turns out they have visitors.

It was the morning after  _ the incident _ , and honestly, Sasuke didn't understand why J ūgo was still upset about it. Sasuke was a rather  _ insensitive _ person, so maybe he just lacked the empathy to understand what Jūgo was going through. He made a mental note to at least  _ try  _ to understand what was going on in Jūgo’s head, even if it was just a little. If they were going to share a space, for the time being, they should at least know more about each other.

“Are we taking off today?” Jūgo said, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke hadn't even noticed he was in the room the entire time.

“Most likely, I'm thinking about heading further north,” Sasuke said absentmindedly, and Jūgo sighed. Sasuke paused as if he was waiting for Jūgo to say what was on his mind.

Jūgo eventually found his words. “I know it's none of my business, but why does it seem like you’re running away from something?” Sasuke looked surprised. “Is that the whole reason for this trip? To get as far away from the leaf village as possible?” Jūgo instantly regretted what he said. Not because what he said was wrong, but because he knew that Sasuke probably didn't want to talk so personally with him. He also figured that Sasuke didn't exactly have the social skills required for such a personal discussion.

After a couple of moments of silence, Jūgo tried to backtrack. “ Forget I said anything like I said it's none of my business.” 

“No, you're right. Spot on actually…” Sasuke sighed, slowly reclining as he did so. “ I just…. can't face them, so my only plan of action is to run away.” Jūgo wasn't the confrontational type, Sasuke couldn't help but admit that he was surprised. Plus, Sasuke felt like Jūgo was the type of person you could share that type of information with, like a shrink.

“Listen, I get it. I tried to run away too, by locking myself up in the northern hideout. But I'm done with that now, and maybe you should put all that stuff with Itachi and the hidden leaf behind you.” It was just a suggestion, but Sasuke had to admit that it needed to happen eventually.

“You’re right, but I just need more time. What the leaf did...tore my entire life apart.” Jūgo knew that was true. It was the leaf village that gave Itachi the orders to massacre the entire Uchiha clan, and because of that, Sasuke's entire life spiraled out of control.

Jūgo nodded, he understood.

“Actually, can I ask  _ you _ something?” Sasuke asked, remembering his earlier commitment.

“Yeah of course.” 

“Are you still upset about what happened last night? Because if you are, you really shouldn’t, you didn't do anything wrong. But I think you already know that.” Sasuke tried to be cautious with his words, he didn't want Jūgo to fly into a psychotic rage. 

“If I’m being honest, I am. I know that I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just… disappointed in myself.” He sighed “ I made a promise to myself. I promised myself that I wouldn’t spiral out of control now that we’re traveling together, and I broke that promise in just one day.”

“Hn. I understand, and I don't blame you.” Sasuke said reassuringly. Maybe they finally understood more about each other.

_

“Listen, Karin, I'm not the best navigator! But Jūgo  _ did _ say that he and Sasuke would be around here. Just do your sensory thing already.” 

“Okay fine! I sense them nearby…. at the hot springs village…..” Karin cringed at the memories that flooded her from the last time she went to the hot springs village with Taka. Maybe she  _ shouldn't _ have stolen Sasuke's toothbrush.

“Oooohh so they decided to go to the  _ hot springs.”  _ Suigetsu said _ ,  _ wiggling his eyebrows as he did so. Karin wanted to slap him.

“If we move out now, we can be there by sundown,” Karin said, completely ignoring Suigetsu's previous remark. He nods and they head off.

_

It was nearing sundown, and Sasuke was working on mapping out a route to their next destination. The pair had decided to stay in the hot springs village for a couple more days before heading south to the land of tea, although Sasuke  _ was  _ a little nervous since they would have to pass by Konoha on the way there. Once Sasuke had mapped out a route, he looked over to see Jūgo sitting on a windowsill with a bird perched on his finger.

“You realize you’re grinning at that thing like a simpleton, right?” Sasuke says bluntly, and Jūgo chuckles.

“I find the animals calming.” Jūgo pats the bird’s head softly.

“Hn... reminds me of this one fairy ta-” Sasuke was interrupted by a knock at the door. He wasn't sure why anyone would be knocking as they put the “do not disturb sign” on the doorknob.

Jūgo frowned, the knock had scared the bird away.

“Who's there?” Jūgo asked, but his question was answered by the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal Suigetsu and Karin standing there, grinning like idiots. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him? He’d asked for no companions, and now all 3 of his former teammates were in the same room with him. He didn't mind Jūgo sticking around, but he simply could not deal with Karin and Suigetsu's constant bickering.

“Hey, Sas! You miss us?” Judging by the look on Sasuke’s face, he did not.

“What are you two doing here?” Sasuke said, kneading his temples in annoyance.

“We got bored at the hideout, so we decided to pay you two a visit. You don’t mind us staying over right?” Suigetsu definitely knew that Sasuke did in fact mind. 

“Now now Sasuke, we just wanted to visit you two, no need to be so cold to us!” Karin chimed in. Suigetsu silently cursed at her for being so bipolar. One second she’s yelling at him, the next she’s trying to kiss up to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, finally giving in. He knew he couldn't get rid of them now that they were there. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that they had other reasons for visiting other than “missing him” he wasn’t  _ that _ likable, but he was willing to let it go for now.

“Just so you know, you two are sleeping on the floor, and if you two start fighting and it wakes me up in the middle of the night, it won't end well. “ Sasuke says harshly, and Jūgo chuckles. Sasuke grabbed his towel and headed towards the hot springs.

“So what have you two been up to? I heard from Orochimaru that you busted some bandits last night.” Suigetsu said teasingly.

“How did Orochimaru know?” Jūgo inquired. It had only happened last night, how Orochimaru already got word of what happened?

“Apparently, Whatever bandits you two took care of were in the bingo book, and now you guys are listed as the people who put them in jail.” 

“Oh god..” Jūgo says, shocked, he already knew the outcome of this situation.

“Oh no……. I can only imagine how embarrassed poor Sasuke is going to be once he finds out.” Karin says sympathetically, this was news to her.

“Yeah, it better not put him in a pissy mood.” Suigetsu says bluntly.

“Says the uninvited guest...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain while writing this: No thoughts, head e m p t y


	4. THIS ISNT ABANDONED GUYS

This fic isn’t abandoned, I’ve just been crazy busy with final exams, doctors appointments, getting ready for surgery, and prepping for my quinceanera. I’ll be posting sometime soon, don’t give up on me T-T

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this a very rare pairing and most don't search for it, but I hope you liked the chapter! There will be more coming very soon. :)


End file.
